


Proposition

by taywen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Obito end up in a different dimension and get beaten up by a little kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

"Ah," the child says, grinning in a decidedly predatory way, incongruously mature on such a young face, "Flames of the Forest and Flames of Lightning... And you can both use Flames of the Night."

Then he pulls the trigger twice, sighting and firing before Obito or Kakashi have time to act.

Kakashi inhales sharply, too surprised by the sudden pain to do anything else. His grasp on the Chidori falters, and the technique dissipates as he goes down, kneecapped. Damn it, that attack was fast; his Sharingan couldn't even track it-

Obito hits the ground a moment later with a pained grunt, similarly incapacitated.

"I have a proposition for the two of you," the child tells them, the strange black weapon still pointed at them.

"... We're listening," Kakashi says.

The child keeps smiling. "I thought you might be."

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be part of a larger opening sequence for a Naruto/KHR! crossover where Kakashi and Obito managed to Kamui themselves to Namimori that I was planning. Sadly, it ended up not fitting. I don't know if I'm going to end up finishing the longer piece, but here's this little thing, anyway.


End file.
